winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Cindy
|cartoon = The White Circle |comic = #85: Bad Dreams |lcartoon = Magic Lessons |lcomic = #87: Gregory's Fury}} Cindy is a fairy from Earth who resides in Gardenia. She has appeared in both the animated series and comics but has more of role in the comics where she and Carmen had taken ownership of the Love & Pet Shop after the Winx had entrusted them with it now that their mission was completed. Appearance Cindy has blonde hair, with front fringes, the lower portion of her hair is puffy and extends below her chest. She is of light complexion and a slightly different eye color depending on which canon she is in. In the series, they are dark green while, in the comics, they are olive green. She wears a shirt that is blue with pink short puffy sleeves and thin ribbon on the top portion of her shirt. She wears a matching blue and pink above-knee frilly skirt, that has a green under layer. She wears green wedges that have thin pink straps. TecCarCinEp415.png|Second to the right of Tecna. Personality Cindy is a hardworking person, she does her best as one of the new co-owners of the Love & Pet shop. She is a good person and always tries to see the good in people and to understand them, especially when it came her ex-boyfriend's, Gregory, temper and irrational outbursts. She will not hesitate to call out on people who are being irrational and has good moral standards, especially when Gregory had forced her choose between him or the Winx in a fit of rage when he felt humiliated. She is caring and forgiving. Like Roxy, she is also an animal lover. Series Season 4 In "Love & Pet," she adopts a Fairy Pet on her computer. In "The White Circle," she is seen with Elena as she asks about beauty treatments for her Fairy Pet. Then, she watches Musa serenade the Fairy Pets. Later, she cheers as Aisha catches a Fairy Pet. Finally, she is seen standing in line and later seen walking out the door at closing time. In "Magic Lessons," she is with Tecna, Carmen, and another customer as Tecna gives them a rundown on how to use their website to download Fairy Pets. Comics Season 4 Cindy makes her debut in Bad Dreams, when the Winx were prompted to return to Earth to make sure everything was alright after Bloom and Roxy had an alarming, terrifying dream about the Wizards of the Black Circle. The girls first visit Vanessa who tells them that there is a commotion going on down at the Love & Pet Shop. They arrive and see that the store is packed with people, busy as ever. Cindy and Carmen are trying to do their best to keep everyone happy and fulfill their requests but there are just too many people and many who are not being patient. Thankfully for them, the Winx came in just in time and Stella freezes everybody. Carmen tells them of the store being constantly busy. Cindy then worries about the customers if they would be angry after unfreezing them. Stella just explains that if you snap your fingers they will appear as if they had just woken up from a daze. Stella unfreezes a woman and Cindy proceeds to help her, the woman's question was if she could get a pet as well. She appears again in Gregory's Fury as a more prominent character as, sometime during the Winx's stay on Earth, both she and Carmen discover that they possess magical abilities as well. While at the store, both Cindy and Carmen practice their magic as the Winx extend their stay in Gardenia to search for Morgana's necklace. Cindy sees Kiko struggle to get something that is far above his reach. She helps him by levitating him higher but loses control. She catches him just in time. Cindy wonders if they will ever become a good Fairy just like the Winx. Bloom and Flora encourages them to keep practicing, with Bloom giving them a very important advice: never use magic for personal gain. The two Winx leave for their mission when Cindy's phone rings. She checks and realizes she had a date with Gregory and is very late. Carmen promises she has everything under control and tells her to go. Cindy thanks her and quickly leaves. In front of the Frutti Music Bar, Gregory is there, moody and is about to leave when Cindy stops him and apologizes. They argue, Gregory is frustrated that Cindy spends more time with the Winx especially after she discovered her new "tricks". Cindy argues back, that the "tricks" are magic and as it is a part of her now she needs to learn how use them properly and that is the reason she is spending time with them. Gregory apologizes and Cindy reassures him that her feelings for him are true. Then, Darren who is infatuated with Cindy comes out of the bar and pesters Cindy about him being a more suitable lover than Gregory. He insults and teases Gregor; having enough, Gregory tells Darren to shut up which he does, his lips are magically sealed. At first, Gregory thought it was Cindy but she realizes it was all him. She then takes Gregory to the Winx at Bloom's adoptive parents' house. She convinces Gregory to enlist the Wizards of the Fortress of Light to train him but they refuse, upsetting Gregory and he storms out of the house. After awhile, Bloom calls out the girls to come look outside and they see that Gregory had severely damaged the area, they search for him and find him at an abandon lighthouse, gazing at the sea. Cindy tries to reason with Gregory but the humiliated Gregory is too angry to listen to reason and forces her to choose between him and the Winx. Cindy is shocked that he would ask such a thing but warns him that if he is forcing her, she will leave him. Then the Wizards of the Black Circle appear. Cindy observes as the Wizards convince Gregory to join them and Gregory releasing them from Flora's binds. She asks why he had done that but the Wizards prepare to leave and tell Gregory that they will continue their discussion elsewhere. Stella does not want them to escape and she attacks them. Ogron retaliates and Cindy blocks his attack from hurting Stella but faints because of his immense power. While she is unconscious, Gregory demands Bloom to restore her health but is also ashamed of what he had done and leaves before she can see him in his state. She regains consciousness thanks to Bloom's Believix magic. She appears in Gregory's dream, representing his worst fears as she calls him weak because he could not protect her. The next morning, the Winx and Cindy are in Bloom's room. Cindy cries out of worry for Gregory, she is comforted by the girls, because Bloom tells her that Roxy, Tecna and Stella are looking for him. They locate him in a construction site, and they arrive just in time. Cindy stops Gregory from killing Stella, Tecna and Roxy. She reasons with him, and shows that she does understand him and loves him, she asks that he does the right thing. When Ogron yells at Gregory to stop wasting time and to kill Cindy. Gregory attacks the Wizards, strongly refusing to. They escape but everything is calm now. Cindy is then left heartbroken as Gregory apologizes and tells she does not deserve someone like him. The two go then go their separate ways. Magical Abilities Cindy had just discovered that she is fairy and is still inexperienced, therefore her powers are not very strong yet. She continues to train under the Winx's tutelage. As a fairy, her powers are fueled by positive energy and feelings. She possesses the generic abilities all magical beings have, such as spell casting and manifesting magical energy in its many forms and types. Currently, the true source of her powers are unknown. Uses of Magic *'Levitation:' she is able to levitate objects, which she had done for Kiko as he had difficult reach a toy. The spell did not last long as Cindy is still inexperienced. *'Shield:' She manifests an oval, red orange shield to protect Stella and herself from Ogron's attack but fails. Trivia *Although she and Carmen are entrusted with the Love & Pet Shop in the comics, it is uncertain if the two are the new owners of the shop in the animated series. *She is one of the few known Fairies whose powers manifested after the Winx and the Earth Fairies restored magic on Earth. The other being Carmen. *Cindy is the English diminutive of Cynthia, a name that comes from the Greek “kynthia” meaning “woman from Mount Kynthos”. Cynthia was another name (a sort of surname) often used for their mythological goddess Artemis to signify her birthplace on Mount Kynthos on the Greek island of Delos. Category:Fairies Category:Earth Category:Earth Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Gardenia Category:Love & Pet Category:Comics Category:Comics Characters Category:Allies Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Recurring Characters